


Heaven Above

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Prompt Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire could feel herself falling alongside autumn’s rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Above

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!!

Claire kissed her, but Krissy pulled away, said that she doesn't want pity, she wants everything, life is too short for pretending. What she said was true – Claire loved her, but wasn't _in love_ back then, and Krissy deserved more. But now Claire could feel herself falling alongside autumn’s rain. Falling in love with that smart, strong girl who smiled so much her cheekbones must have hurt her like hell. With a girl that never cried, except once a year at her father’s death anniversary. Girl who hugged when she found her under that bridge and never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the fic I wrote approximately 7 billion years ago. Use as you wish, just please let me know if you write/draw/anything out of it because I need more of this stupid unexisting pairing in my life. :3


End file.
